Laboratory automation systems are used to process samples in sample containers such as sample tubes. Such automation systems can utilize instruments such as centrifuges, aliquoters, decappers, and recappers.
For various reasons, the users of laboratory automation systems may need to have their systems specifically designed to fit predetermined space and processing constraints. Designing such user-specific laboratory automation systems is long and cumbersome. Further, even after a specific laboratory automation system configuration is created, the laboratory automation system may not operate as expected by the user. For example, after installation of a specific laboratory automation system, the user may determine that there are processing delays, because there are an insufficient number of aliquoters or decappers. Alternatively, the user may have determined that the system could have been arranged in a manner that could have resulted in increased processing speed.
A number of processing systems are described in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,498 discloses a method for generating a schedule for the performance of a process. The method generates a node list wherein each node corresponds to at least one step in the process, and a list of tasks (work instructions) for each step of the process. Based on the node and task list, the scheduler generates a sequence of the steps (see FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,498 A).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,364 discloses a scheduler engine that is configured to generate a workflow (“route schedule”) including a sequence of tasks (“work instructions”) in a dynamically changing physical environment.
The scheduler engine generates a virtual representation of a physical environment, including a bill or materials, represented by state nodes, and a bill of resources, represented by task nodes and monitors the execution of the generated workflow. Further, the physical environment is constantly monitored for changes to update the virtual representation in case of a status change.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,721,615 discloses a method for the management of a workcell system that monitors the status (availability) of a resource and the processing status of a sample in the process and dynamically updates the sample protocol in case of an unexpected event (see FIG. 1 and 1A of U.S. Pat. No. 6,721,615 B2).
None of these references addresses the problems associated with the lengthy and cumbersome, and sometimes inaccurate conventional processes for designing laboratory automation systems. Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.